Generation XIX Pokemon
Generation XIX Pokemon In Generation 19 there are a total of 186 Pokemon some new others related by evolution. Key Fossils = F Pseudo-Legendary = P Legendary = L Related to Previous Generations = E Starters: #001 - #009 001 - Cocaan - Coconut Pokemon - Grass 002 - Palmcaan - Palmtree Pokemon - Grass/Flying 003 - Toutree - Palmtree Pokemon - Grass/Flying 004 - Flarole - Mole Pokemon - Fire 005 - Diggerlare - Mole Pokemon - Fire 006 - Quakano - Volcanic Pokemon - Fire/Ground 007 - Anedii - Orb Pokemon - Water 008 - Ambrola - Lantern Pokemon - Water 009 - Angiriscope - Shining Pokemon - Water/Electric #010 - #050 010 - Sprindle - Spine Pokemon - Normal 011 - Spirindiole - Porcupine Pokemon - Normal 012 - Kyvern - Pup Pokemon - Dark 013 - Lycrone - Wolf Pokemon - Dark/Steel 014 - Eyrianes - Eyases Pokemon - Normal/Flying 015 - Clawflon - Falcon Pokemon - Normal/Flying 016 - Falcodrare - Falcon Pokemon - Normal/Flying 017 - Crearo - Caterpillar Pokemon - Bug 018 - Decoon - Cocoon Pokemon - Bug/Rock 019 - Empronoth - Moth Pokemon - Bug/Flying 020 - Rotavae - Larvae Pokemon - Bug 021 - Oragulpa - Pupa Pokemon - Bug/Rock 022 - Rhinoreetle - Beetle Pokemon - Bug/Fighting 023 - Chiruc - Chicken Pokemon - Flying 024 - Hyreeno - Hen Pokemon - Flying/Fire 025 - Roostockl - Rooster Pokemon - Flying/Fighting 026 - Tyvox - Youngling Pokemon - Fighting 027 - Huntrolyx - Hunter Pokemon - Fighting/Ghost 028 - Juruu - Joey Pokemon - Normal 029 - Hopponora - Kangaroo Pokemon - Normal 030 - Bongarox - Kangaroo Pokemon - Normal/Rock 031 - Hispon - Serpent Pokemon - Poison 032 - Pongeron - Pogo Pokemon - Steel 033 - Porigonost - Pogo Pokemon - Steel/Ghost 034 - Stiletogo - Stilts Pokemon - Steel/Ghost 035 - Vonalt - Electricity Pokemon - Electric 036 - Amprode - Charge Pokemon - Electric 037 - Giwagatt - Energy Pokemon - Electric/Dark 038 - Radine - Radio Pokemon - Electric 039 - Spereok - Speech Pokemon - Electric 040 - Bloombrox - Booming Pokemon - Electric/Grass 041 - Drilinde - Lizard Pokemon - Ground 042 - Destker - Lizard Pokemon - Ground 043 - Funglonow - Fungus Pokemon - Bug/Grass 044 - Eclipolymoth - Moth Pokemon - Bug/Poison - E - Venomoth Evo 045 - Stimple - Shrimp Pokemon - Water/Normal 046 - Boroowood - Tree Pokemon - Rock/Grass - E - Sudowoodo Evo 047 - Weaurice - Weevil Pokemon - Dark/Ice - E - Weavile Evo 048 - Viscos - Bat Pokemon - Dark/Flying 049 - Noscosveran - Vampiric Pokemon - Dark/Flying 050 - Livix - Digital Pokemon - Normal/Electric #051 - #100 051 - Bwosh - Gelatinous Pokemon - Water 052 - Brubble - Gelatinous Pokemon - Water 053 - Hyubblye - Gelatinous Pokemon - Water/Poison 054 - Lionish - Lionfish Pokemon - Water/Poison 055 - Spionroil - Lionfish Pokemon - Water/Poison 056 - Eevex - Eel Pokemon - Water 057 - Seerpeel - Electrocution Pokemon - Water/Electric 058 - Brosh - Shrub Pokemon - Grass 059 - Topriush - Topiary Pokemon - Grass 060 - Hedgrow - Hedge Pokemon - Grass/Dark 061 - Croom - Fluff Pokemon - Grass/Fairy 062 - Crivelton - Stem Pokemon - Grass/Fairy 063 - Crovotton - Cotton Pokemon - Grass/Fairy 064 - Sirolt - Stone Carrier Pokemon - Rock 065 - Dexalt - Salt Pokemon - Rock/Fire 066 - Jozelt - Jade Pokemon - Rock/Electric 067 - Wotower - Tower Pokemon - Grass 068 - Fonorort - Fort Pokemon - Grass/Rock 069 - Castiqula - Castle Pokemon - Steel/Rock 070 - Jewold - Crown Pokemon - Dragon/Steel 071 - Vixnare - Vine Pokemon - Grass 072 - Snavigon - Snapdragon Pokemon - Grass/Dragon 073 - Wuptic - Sight Pokemon - Normal 074 - Puprictic - Vision Pokemon - Normal/Psychic 075 - Vonoss - Moss Pokemon - Grass/Water 076 - Vidanvoss - Moss Walker Pokemon - Grass/Water 077 - Fungronoss - Toxic Moss Pokemon - Grass/Poison 078 - Algine - Algae Pokemon - Water 079 - Liconvae - Lichen Pokemon - Water/Poison 080 - Cheerunurst - Blossom Pokemon - Grass/Fire - E - Cherrim Evo 081 - Hexrojellsh - Jellyfish Pokemon - Water/Ghost - E - Jellicent Evo 082 - Pixon - Pixel Pokemon - Fairy 083 - Byvit - Bit Pokemon - Fairy/Electric 084 - Teraxip - Terabyte Pokemon - Fairy/Electric 085 - Cerlldum - Telekinesis Pokemon - Psychic 086 - Viperine - Spinal Pokemon - Bug/Poison 087 - Nombrone - Gorilla Pokemon - Fighting 088 - Silvrilla - Gorilla Pokemon - Fighting/Steel 089 - Goldape - Ape Pokemon - Fighting/Steel 090 - Tickron - Tick Pokemon - Bug 091 - Bloock - Tick Pokemon - Bug/Dark 092 - Viporn - Worm Pokemon - Bug 093 - Terraorn - Earthworm Pokemon - Bug/Ground 094 - Sprip - Spirit Pokemon - Ghost 095 - Gyroual - Cursed Pokemon - Ghost/Dark 096 - Chaemon - Chained Pokemon - Ghost/Steel 097 - Angiriko - Forgiven Pokemon - Ghost/Flying 098 - Yurocanth - Youthful Pokemon - Water - E - Relicanth PreEvo 099 - Tablacanth - Longevity Pokemon - Rock/Water - E - Relicanth Evo 100 - Kryonix - Crystal Pokemon - Water/Fire #101 - #150 101 - Jiblix - Split Pokemon - Normal 102 - Ventore - Rage Pokemon - Fire/Normal 103 - Sorrown - Despair Pokemon - Fire/Water 104 - Furynite - Fury Pokemon - Fire/Dark 105 - Happillar - Happiness Pokemon - Grass/Normal 106 - Erovony - Envy Pokemon - Grass/Poison 107 - Joybon - Joyful Pokemon - Grass/Electric 108 - Pyrent - Serpent Pokemon - Fire 109 - Pyronestis - Fire Spitter Pokemon - Fire/Poison 110 - Ludunick - Lucky Duck Pokemon - Normal/Flying - E - Farfetch'd Evo 111 - Hivonam - Heavy Pokemon - Fighting 112 - Tontockle - Heavy Pokemon - Fighting/Rock 113 - Flafoof - Feathered Pokemon - Fairy/Flying 114 - Flamindra - Flamingo Pokemon - Fairy/Fire 115 - Pydringo - Flamingo Pokemon - Fairy/Fire 116 - Phanprea - Mimic Pokemon - Psychic/Ghost - E - Mr. Mime Evo 117 - Gravitopass - Gravity Pokemon - Rock/Steel - E - Probopass Evo 118 - Pandustara - Dread Pokemon - Dark/Fighting - E - Pangoro Evo 119 - Nixoron - Running Pokemon - Dragon 120 - Nitrobine - Chemical Pokemon - Dragon/Poison 121 - Victonbuzz - Sprint Pokemon - Dragon/Fairy 122 - Stegnia - Stegosaur Pokemon - Rock - F 123 - Terraggnasaur - Stegosaur Pokemon - Rock/Steel - F 124 - Spiraknus - Spinosaur Pokemon - Rock - F 125 - Vipinaur - Spinosaur Pokemon - Rock/Fighting - F 126 - Micnoa - Microraptor Pokemon - Rock - F 127 - Raptonicro - Microraptor Pokemon - Rock/Fairy - F 128 - Vionne - Instrumental Pokemon - Normal 129 - Prondlit - Piglet Pokemon - Ground 130 - Pignolare - Pig Pokemon - Ground 131 - Boaraxnon - Boar Pokemon - Ground/Steel 132 - Xis - Soul Pokemon - Fairy/Dark 133 - Hauntix - Corrupt Pokemon - Fairy/Poison 134 - Nemoris - Corrupt Pokemon - Water/Dark 135 - Pinasse - Pine Pokemon - Grass 136 - Hoovine - Pine Pokemon - Grass 137 - Krauna - Skull Pokemon - Rock 138 - Skertonall - Skeletal Pokemon - Rock/Ghost 139 - Zyromane - Reanimation Pokemon - Rock/Ghost 140 - Cluamp - Clam Pokemon - Ice/Water 141 - Cryoaural - Clam Pokemon - Ice/Water 142 - Leroal - Seal Pokemon - Ice 143 - Seaion - Seal Pokemon - Ice 144 - Elpheal - Seal Pokemon - Ice/Ground 145 - Sharondite - Shard Pokemon - Ice 146 - Crystonix - Crystalise Pokemon - Ice/Dark 147 - Ballow - Snowball Pokemon - Ice 148 - Merrorm - Snowman Pokemon - Ice/Grass 149 - Blizzort - Snow Fort Pokemon - Ice/Grass 150 - Jurinite - Atmospheric Pokemon - Ice/Psychic #151 - #186 151 - Byroone - Bronze Pokemon - Steel 152 - Silvest - Armour Pokemon - Steel 153 - Palladiniuz - Warrior Pokemon - Steel/Ghost 154 - Harlin - Clown Pokemon - Fairy 155 - Pyvoraown - Fire Breather Pokemon - Fire/Fairy 156 - Torturown - Illusion Pokemon - Water/Fairy 157 - Buruff - Calf Pokemon - Normal 158 - Buffnaze - Buffalo Pokemon - Normal 159 - Byronuze - Minotaur Pokemon - Normal/Steel 160 - Rubquo - Rubber Pokemon - Normal 161 - Strenorine - Stretch Pokemon - Normal 162 - Dawarun - Dawn Pokemon - Grass 163 - Dawnight - Dawn Pokemon - Grass/Steel 164 - Middoay - Midday Pokemon - Fire 165 - Perikadday - Midday Pokemon - Fire/Flying 166 - Lunose - Dusk Pokemon - Water 167 - Moonage - Dusk Pokemon - Water/Psychic 168 - Borii - Shell Pokemon - Rock 169 - Byrondye - Geode Pokemon - Rock/Ice 170 - Orix - Ox Pokemon - Normal 171 - Pristed - Piston Pokemon - Steel/Flying 172 - Metaroton - Mechanism Pokemon - Steel/Flying 173 - Snoruz - Snooze Pokemon - Fairy - P 174 - Drevanique - Dreamer Pokemon - Fairy - P 175 - Nightgare - Nightmare Pokemon - Fairy/Ice - P 176 - Nairymph - Naiad Pokemon - Bug/Dragon - P 177 - Jawiad - Naiad Pokemon - Bug/Dragon - P 178 - Draclonuzz - Dragonfly Pokemon - Bug/Dragon - P 179 - Tropniaz - Tropical Pokemon - Water/Bug - L 180 - Roxanid - Arid Pokemon - Ground/Poison - L 181 - Meadrass - Grassland Pokemon - Grass/Flying - L 182 - Mydanosta - Coastal Pokemon - Rock/Steel - L 183 - Toondranul - Tundra Pokemon - Fighting/Electric - L 184 - Coldruce - Ice Pokemon - Ice/Dark - L 185 - Vanduret - Desert Pokemon - Psychic/Fire - L 186 - Mystophis - Change Pokemon - Normal - L Serperion555 (talk) 04:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Generation XIX Category:Pokedexes